


Bulletproof heart

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Miya Atsumu, Recovery, Romance, Temas sensibles, trigger warning
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Sakusa has a bulletproof heart. Atsumu has a hollow-point smile.SakuAtsu Canon Divergente en el que Atsumu (que acaba de empezar su trayectoria profesional en un equipo de Tokio en Segunda División) cree que tiene lo suficiente para llegar acorazado corazón de Sakusa (que aún sigue en la a universidad y no quiere volver a jugar al voleibol) pero el camino no será recto como la trayectoria de una bala sino impredecible y arrollador como una explosión.Advertencias: Temas delicados/adultos#HaikyuuAngstWeek2020 Día 4: Illness/Death
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Bulletproof heart

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es Canon Divergente, es decir, hay ciertos sucesos introducidos por mí que cambian el rumbo de la historia, pero el resto trata de apegarse al canon en lo posible.  
> Advertencias: Temas delicados/adultos  
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate, yo no gano un céntimo.

El día en que todo cambió.

Se llama _petricor_ al olor de las primeras lluvias después de mucho tiempo sin ellas. Es olor a tierra mojada, a algo muy característico que flota en el ambiente, más que la simple humedad, y que hace que algunas personas sean capaces de prever la lluvia antes de que suceda.

Ojalá hubiera notado algo así aquella mañana que me permitiese adivinar lo que vendría después, tan solo con olfatear el aire o sentir el frío de las lluvias cercanas calarme los huesos.

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que aquel día, en el que me levanté con un sueño terrible por no haber pegado ojo trasnochando con los chicos, cambiaría mi vida para siempre?

No había nada distinto, aunque en realidad lo hubiera, pero fueran más que cosas insustanciales. Había otro olor, pues se trataba de la capital y allí no se respiraba el aire puro al que estábamos acostumbrados en nuestro pueblo de Hyogo. Los olores eran variopintos; malos y buenos, polución, comida, pero nada que hiciera presagiar que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Había nervios en el estómago, lo normal. Teníamos diecisiete años y estábamos pasando unos días a cientos de kilómetros de nuestras casas, habíamos pasado las primeras rondas e íbamos de cabeza hacia el segundo día de competición. Todo iba viento en popa. Estábamos en racha e íbamos a comernos el mundo.

Aunque ya habíamos desayunado en el hotel, el autobús nos tuvo que esperar porque el tonto de Osamu –y el pozo sin fondo que tenía por estómago–, se paró en una tienda a comprar unos dulces para el camino, sabiendo que jugaríamos en una hora y que hacerlo con la tripa llena no le hacía bien.

–Es mejor jugar habiendo comido que con la barriga vacía –se justificó, y le dio un bocado al bollo cubierto de azúcar que acababa de sacar de la bolsa de papel en la que habría una docena más por lo menos.

Era obvio que esa era su opinión y yo no la compartía para nada, pero como no tenía ganas de discutir lo dejé estar. Sobre todo porque lo primero que vimos al subir fue a Kita en los asientos delanteros cerca del conductor, como siempre hacen los alumnos aplicados durante las excursiones. Y si Kita no tenía nada que objetar a que Osamu se atiborrara como un cerdo antes del partido, entonces yo no tenía nada que objetar.

Siendo sincero, era más una preferencia personal que una queja realista. A mí no me gustaba sentirme pesado, en cambio a mi hermano estaba claro que le afectaba más tener el estómago vacío que la bajada de rendimiento que pudiera tener por comer demasiado, ya que realmente no le afectaba. El muy cabrón tenía un metabolismo de oro, y estaba sano y fuerte como un roble.

Como siempre, Osamu se cogió el asiento pegado a la ventana. Me daba rabia que hiciera ese tipo de cosas sin consultar a los demás, como lo de la litera que compartíamos. Cuando se eligió la de abajo teníamos seis años y yo estaba muy ilusionado por usar la de arriba, ¡pero digo yo que después de una década podríamos cambiar!

Pues no. Y con la ventana de los autobuses era igual de dictador, y del pupitre en clase, a pesar de ir a clases distintas, o su sitio en la mesa. Él hacía su elección y el resto debíamos asumirlo sin protestar.

Y yo no quería ponerme de mal humor tan temprano por una tontería a las puertas de un partido decisivo, con lo que resolví sentarme en la otra punta del autobús.

Enseguida Kita me llamó la atención.

Los donuts de Osamu no importaban, ¿pero el puto sitio en donde me sentaba yo sí?

Estuve tentado a chulearle y sentarme igualmente, ¿qué más daría eso? Pero era Kita, y solo saber que su mirada severa estaba posada en mí juzgándome me daban ganas de arrodillarme y pedir perdón por mi existencia.

–¿Y qué importa?– Vale que no le iba a chulear, pero no podía quedarme callado tampoco, así que esperé de pie a recibir instrucciones un poco irónicamente. El autobús estaba vacío para salir con esas tonterías.

–Aún debemos recoger a tres equipos más y nuestro sitio es este –explicó Kita, haciendo con la mano una división imaginaria del autobús en cuatro partes y señalando la mitad izquierda y delantera.

Sin querer admitir que me había portado como un imbécil, me tiré en dos asientos que estaban vacíos, ocupándolos ambos y quedando tumbado con la espalda contra el cristal de la ventana y los pies sobre el asiento que daba al pasillo, en una especie de rabieta.

Para una vez que estábamos en Tokio yo también quería ver el paisaje y quería la puta ventana, y más después de saber que tendríamos que hacer un tour turístico para recoger a otros tres equipos que se alojaban en otros hoteles de la ciudad, pues así había justificado Kita que no pudiésemos ocupar los asientos que nos dieran la gana.

Miré entre los asientos a Osamu que, para mi alivio, había repartido algunos donuts y no los había acaparado todos para él. Aunque se me hacía raro que estuviese sentado con Gin no podía culparlo. Donuts gratis eran donuts gratis.

Enseguida entendí el por qué. Y también el motivo por el que el autobús aún no había salido de su estacionamiento. Las puertas se cerraron en cuanto Suna subió por fin. El chico trató de esquivar la mirada de Kita, pero nadie escapa a Kita, así que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo en cuanto encaminó el pasillo y pasó por su lado, ya que no tenía escapatoria.

Como yo, también su primera idea fue sentarse en el lado vacío del autobús. Se me escapó una carcajada cuando Kita lo levantó, y no me dio tanta risa cuando le señaló el asiento vacío que yo estaba ocupando con mis pies, implícitamente ordenándome que los quitara de allí. En el fondo era comprensible ya que era el único asiento libre en nuestra porción del autobús.

El autobús echó a andar. La bolsa de donuts pasó desde la última de nuestras filas, donde estaban Osamu y Gin, y Suna se sirvió uno. Le dio un mordisco como si nada, y rechacé la bolsa cuando me la ofreció.

Yo lo miraba como si fuese el culpable de todo mal.

Cuando por fin teníamos la excusa para poder echar la culpa al tráfico o a los otros equipos si llegábamos tarde al Tokio Arena, tenía que venir el flojo de Suna y llegar el último, teniendo que esperarlo. Porque si había alguien más flojo y apático que Osamu, ese era Suna.

Y por eso se llevaban tan bien.

Y por eso, no es que Suna me cayera mal, pero me olía que esos dos se traían algo raro entre manos. Hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego asegurando que, de haber llegado antes, Suna habría ocupado el asiento con Osamu.

De hecho, ya tenía preparado el discurso por si acaso se le ocurría pedirme que le cambiara la habitación y me fuera yo a compartir la suya con Omimi, porque estaba casi seguro de que los había visto besarse en el autobús a la vuelta de la jornada del día anterior, cuando estaba ya oscuro y todos estaban cansados y medio dormidos.

Estos se creían que estar fuera de Hyogo les daba libertad para poder hacer lo que quisieran.

Como había decidido que no quería ponerme de mal humor tan temprano, saqué los auriculares y me puse a escuchar música mientras miraba por la ventana. Esta estaba un poco alta, pero la intención era no oír nada de sonido ambiente. En ese aspecto, para momentos así, Suna era buena compañía porque no solía dar conversación innecesaria y se pasaba todo el rato con el móvil. Estaba seguro de que ese había sido el motivo por el que había llegado el último, cargando la batería o buscando el cargador.

Fuera como fuese, no tenía cabeza para distracciones inútiles, menos todavía justo antes de un partido. Yo podía parecer superficial, engreído y desagradable y, bueno, es muy probable que lo fuera en lugar de solo parecerlo, pero me tomaba las cosas en serio. Y si todas aquellas insignificancias que me enervaban me habían llevado a ponerme los auriculares para aislarme del mundo, tenía su justificación.

No quería donuts a deshora, ni retrasos, ni gente molesta a mi alrededor en ese momento. En otro cualquiera, el ruidoso y molesto número uno sería yo, pero no de camino a nuestro debut en el InterHigh.

Por eso, cuando conseguimos llegar al siguiente hotel, tras aguantar el tráfico en hora punta, lo último que quería era encontrarme a los de Itachiyama con sus chándals horteras amarillos. Definitivamente, no era mi día.

Era obvio que nos encontraríamos con ellos tarde o temprano. Y no solo en los pasillos o los vestuarios del polideportivo, como con tantos otros equipos. Sino en la cancha donde, de hecho, sería deseable que ocurriera porque eso significaría que ambos éramos los mejores.

No nos podíamos permitir el lujo de perder contra alguien que no fuera Itachiyama, así que los emparejamientos nos daban igual siempre que nos cruzásemos.

Pero ¿por qué de entre las decenas de equipo que habían acudido a Tokio para las Nacionales nos tenía que tocar compartir autobús con ellos? ¡No estaba de humor para eso tan temprano!

Lo sabía. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero era uno de los tantos defectos que tenía a esa edad y por los que nadie me aguantaba. Pero si mezclaba un poco de ellos con algunas de mis virtudes, la combinación era una máquina de ganar. Y había ido allí para eso. Algunos lo llamaban mal perder. Yo lo llamaba orgullo y ambición. Reventaríamos a esos niños pijos de Itachiyama, por supuesto que sí.

Por si acaso tenía alguna duda, esta quedó aclarada cuando el capitán, su colocador, tomó asiento junto a Kita en la primera fila. Detrás de él subió el resto del equipo, que comenzó a ocupar el lado delantero derecho, opuesto al nuestro al otro lado del pasillo.

Traté de disimular. Miré por la ventana. Subí aún más el volumen, como si el que llegara más gente me estuviera molestando, aunque en parte fuera cierto. La tensión era inevitable. Yo, el ganador del mejor servicio de todo Japón, y uno de los tres mejores rematadores del país, a menos de dos metros. Ambos ocupábamos un escalafón mucho más alto que la última vez que nos habíamos visto, y eso se notaba.

Sakusa me miró. Quizás para él eso era sinónimo de saludo, porque sin hacer nada más volvió la mirada al lado opuesto, buscando un asiento donde sentarse. Quizás comprobaba si estaba lo suficientemente limpio.

Detrás, Komori era todo lo contrario, saludándonos con efusividad. A mí me tendió la mano por delante de Suna y, aunque no estaba de muy buen humor después de que Sakusa me hubiera ignorado, él tampoco tenía la culpa de que su amigo fuese un sin gracia, así que se la estreché como correspondía.

Tal como imaginé, Komori tomó el asiento junto al cristal y Sakusa el del pasillo.

Volví la vista de nuevo a la ventana y aumenté el volumen de mis cascos, como si así yo pudiera ignorarlo todo también.

¿Qué mierda se había creído? ¿Tanto le molestaba mi presencia? Ser convocados a campamentos de la selección era un avance de lo que sucedería. Estaba escrito que ambos destacaríamos y nos encontraríamos en algún momento.

La cuestión era que lo de aislarme con la música surtió efecto. Me había sumido tanto en mí mismo y lo que miraba por la ventana sin mirar en realidad, que no me di cuenta de que Suna casi había saltado encima de mí para sacar una foto con su móvil de algo en lo que yo ni había reparado. De pronto, tenía a Suna tumbado todo lo largo que era encima de mis regazo para llegar a la ventana y yo me sentí sumamente incómodo por la situación.

Mi reacción fue exagerada, empujándolo casi a punto de haberse caído al suelo si hubiese cabido entre mis piernas y el asiento de delante.

Suna no reía abiertamente, pero la expresión que tenía era la que equivaldría a estar riéndose en mi cara. Se incorporó un poco, y para ahondar en la herida, amenazó colocando el móvil entre él y yo, a punto de darle al botón de la cámara para inmortalizar mi cara escandalizada porque un tío se hubiese tirado encima de mí sin avisar.

Dijo algo que no pude entender. Después de todo la música rompiéndome los tímpanos estaba siendo efectiva. Me quité uno de los auriculares esperando que lo repitiera y entonces quedó constancia del volumen al que estaba, cuando la canción sonó lo bastante fuerte como para que los del otro lado del pasillo me miraran por estar exponiéndome a una sordera a largo plazo.

–¿”Bulletproof heart”? –me preguntó Suna, aunque más bien era una afirmación ya que el de las tendencias emo en el equipo era él, que a su vez había influenciado a Osamu, y si yo estaba oyéndola era indirectamente culpa suya.

Yo enrojecí con una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza que no pasó desapercibida para Rintarou, aunque de todas formas era bastante obvio. Hasta yo me daba cuenta de que tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de ofuscación.

–Venga ya, mira el lado bueno, al menos ya no pensarán que te gusta el reggaetón, he hecho un favor a tu reputación musical –de pronto Suna se quedó pensativo y cuando Suna se quedaba pensativo no era buena señal, por lo que mi cara de ofuscación y rabia se incrementó en lugar de aligerarse–. ¿O esa cara no es por la canción sino porque temes que crean que eres marica? –insistió, a lo que yo lamenté no poder abrir la ventana y arrojarlo por ella.

Estaba claro que no se refería a los de Inarizaki, pues entre nosotros ya nos conocíamos y apenas había secretos, sino a Itachiyama, y más en específico a Sakusa, que no me saludó, pero sí miró el espectáculo que estaba dando Suna para ponerme en evidencia. Si después de aquello le daba un asco profundo, lo entendería.

–Oye, que Osamu se deje meter mano no quiere decir que yo también –le contesté, haciendo alusión a quién era más marica de los dos.

–Yo solo quería hacer una foto.

–Ya...

No iba a entrar en los detalles que me darían la razón al argumentar que solo quería ponerme en ridículo frente a los de Itachiyama, a saber por qué, porque si uno de los engranajes fallaba, terminaría fallando toda la maquinaria y él también saldría perjudicado. Y no quería darme aires pero yo era una pieza clave en el equipo y no les convenía tenerme de malas.

De repente Suna regresó a su sitio y me mostró la dichosa foto en el móvil para confirmarme que era verdad lo de que había querido fotografiar un edificio famoso, aunque yo no se lo hubiese pedido ni lo hubiese puesto en duda. Yo miré hacia atrás para ver si Osamu se había dado cuenta y ver qué opinaba acerca de que su novio-interés romántico-amigo con derecho a roce tuviera acercamientos dudosos con su gemelo, pero Osamu seguía comiendo donuts como si nada y oyendo algo que Gin le comentaba entusiasmado también comiendo donuts.

Yo me desesperé al ver que nadie hacía nada como debía ser y ni siquiera Kita estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría porque hablaba con aquel colocador maldito que acaparaba su atención. El único que había madrugado –y por eso tenía un sueño que me caía– para hacer sus calentamientos, estiramientos y ejercicio de cardio matutino era yo, el único que se tomaba todo aquello en serio. Excepto Kita y Aran, que ya tenían bastante con aguantarnos y estaban exentos de esas cosas mundanas.

Y, oh no, Sakusa me estaba mirando justo cuando no debía haberlo hecho y aquella estúpida mascarilla no me dejaba entrever cuál era su expresión. Seguramente fuera de asco profundo. Yo también me daría asco si tuviese a Suna encima, no sabía cómo a Osamu no le importaba que corrieran todos esos rumores sobre ellos.

Quizás sí me importaba que Sakusa pensara que era gay y aquello fuera lo que realmente me había molestado de la actitud de Suna, ¡porque no lo era en absoluto! Yo no era homofóbico, ¡para nada!, mucho menos teniendo un gemelo como Osamu que no se sabía qué acera prefería. Además, teníamos nuestro club de fans, yo no les hacía ni puto caso porque eran un puto dolor en el culo, siempre querían saber si salía con alguien y qué deberían hacer para que saliera con ellas, me daban regalos y querían fotos mías, un auténtico coñazo, pero daban caché. Y si lo de Osamu se destapaba podía ser incluso hasta bueno, así él centraría el interés de la comunidad gay masculina y yo la femenina y habría Miyas para todos los gustos.

Volví a ponerme los cascos, ya que Suna era así, capaz de liarla con cara de no romper un plato y al minuto siguiente estar como si nada.

La canción continuaba y mi vista se paseó de nuevo en busca de miradas incriminatorias, pero no encontré nada. Tampoco Sakusa, que siempre parecía estar por encima del bien y del mal. Inalcanzable, sin mezclarse con el populacho.

_Bulletproof heart_

Mi inglés era mediocre, pero de pronto esas palabras conectaron en mi mente con la imagen de Sakusa, frío y distante. Y traté de olvidarlo mirando por la ventana, en la que el cristal me devolvió mi propio reflejo que mostraba una estúpida sonrisa. De esas que no pasan desapercibidas para Suna.

_Hollow point smile_

_Maldita sea_ , pensé, cuando tuve la ridícula idea de que solo alguien como yo podría ser capaz de atravesar esa coraza de acero que cubría a Sakusa. ¿Su corazón estaría a prueba de balas? ¿Mi encanto sería suficiente para abrirse paso y expandirse al llegar a su objetivo?

Ni siquiera me enteré de cuáles eran los otros dos equipos que recogimos para llenar el autobús. No quería salir de mi reflejo y la música estridente. Luego me llaman dramático, claro, como si no tuviera motivos.

Conseguí arrancar la vista de la ventana para girarme hacia Suna y decirle:

–Ya lo sé, todo esto es una estrategia para fastidiarme el día porque has apostado a que Inarizaki perderá –lo sabía, no tenía ningún sentido, pero nada de lo que pasaba en aquel momento por mi cabeza tenía sentido.

Este alzó la cabeza de la pantalla del móvil, me miró durante un segundo y su mirada se desvió hacia algún punto sobre mi hombro derecho.

No sé si fue él quien gritó, fui yo, o fueron otros. No me dio tiempo apenas a registrar la cara desencajada de Suna, que me agarró del cuello de la chaqueta y tiró de mí cuando miré hacia atrás y fui capaz de ver el coche justo antes de que impactara contra nosotros.

Mi acto reflejo fue alargar el brazo hacia donde estaba Osamu, varias filas de asientos más atrás, pero el golpe fue justo en esa zona, con lo que mi brazo quedó atrapado entre los asientos que se aplastaron como un acordeón junto con la parte central del autobús, en una amalgama de hierros, chapas metálicas y cristales.

Cuando el choque hizo que el autobús volcara, perdí toda noción de espacio. Sé que di varias vueltas y me golpeé por todas las partes de mi cuerpo, pero el humo y todo lo que había en suspensión hacía imposible ubicarse. En algún momento dejé de sentir a Suna aferrándome contra él y lo perdí. No era capaz de ver nada, ni siquiera podía moverme porque no paraban de caerme cosas encima, oía gritos que no sabía de quienes eran, alguien gritaba “Osamu” y no sabía si era yo, o Suna u otra persona.

Había un olor distinto, el olor a miedo, a quemado y a polvo. Había nervios en el estómago, sangre y dolor. Había corazones acelerados por las historias de amor truncadas. Nadie me dijo cómo cambiaría mi vida a partir de aquel día. No había habido ninguna señal en el aire que me hubiese prevenido de lo que sucedería, y maldeciría siempre que las últimas palabras que tuve con Osamu fueran tan estúpidas como pelear por la hora en la que comer unos malditos donuts.

Los sonidos se iban haciendo cada vez más lejanos, hasta que dejé de escucharlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté seis días más tarde. Y no fue hasta varios después que me enteré de todo lo que había sucedido.

No querían que me agobiara, pero fue algo inevitable, sobre todo cuando lo primero que traté de hacer fue moverme y ni eso pude. Mi cerebro mandaba las órdenes, pero nada reaccionaba. Entré en pánico y me puse a gritar. Sentía una mezcla de dolor y entumecimiento que no me permitía tener conciencia de todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía muy pesado y lejano de todo, como si a pesar de luchar por salir a la superficie no dejara de hundirme en el agua. Los sonidos, que me llegaban amortiguados, comenzaron a ser más fuertes hasta que mis propios gritos terminaron por despertarme, y toda la fuerza que había intentado ejercer para moverme se concentró a modo de un tirón del brazo, que hizo que varias alarmas saltaran en las máquinas que me rodeaban.

No sé cómo acabé incorporado, respirando agitadamente y sudando. La sangre salía a chorro después de haberme arrancado sin querer la vía que tenía insertada en la mano. No sabía qué estaba pasando, por lo que tampoco podían juzgarme por haber perdido los nervios.

Extrañamente, lejos de alterarme más, ver la sangre salir me relajó, porque algunas imágenes vinieron a mi mente, tal vez por la similitud de la situación.

Tenía algunos recuerdos del rescate del accidente. Sobre todo eran muchas voces, ya que apenas podía abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hacía, todo era un ir y venir de gente que decían cosas que a veces entendía, pero no iban dirigidas a mí, como si no contaran con que podía oírles. Ni yo tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacérselo saber. Así que sospecho que me debieron inyectar algún tipo de anestésico porque, aparte del aturdimiento, tampoco sentía ningún dolor.

No paraba de oír el nombre de Osamu y yo también quería llamarlo, pero no podía. Aunque quería saber dónde estaba y qué había pasado con él, la voz no me respondía.

La última imagen que tengo de mi hermano fue cuando lo metieron en la ambulancia. Cerraron las puertas mientras alguien en el interior no dejaba de insuflarle aire con una bomba de oxígeno.

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que se tratara de Osamu, o de que no fuera una alucinación.

El sonido de la máquina a la que estaba enchufado alertó al personal, que no tardó en aparecer por la habitación, haciéndome preguntas que yo, aún aturdido, no era capaz de registrar y solo me taladraban el cerebro.

Colaboré en lo que pude mientras detenían la hemorragia y me volvían a colocar todo de nuevo en su sitio. Mi cuerpo y mi mente parecían desconectados, y mientras era capaz de levantar el brazo como me ordenaban, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado.

Aparté la vista cuando tuvieron que pincharme en otra vena para recolocar la vía. Fue cuando reparé en dónde estaba y todo se volvió aún más confuso.

En nuestro pueblo no había hospital, por lo que si alguien tenía que ser ingresado debía ser trasladado a Kobe, que era la ciudad más cercana. Y lo que se vislumbraba a través de la ventana de mi habitación no era Kobe.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero seguía aún en Tokio.

Cuando quise mover el brazo contrario al que me estaban atendiendo y apenas pude hacerlo, descubrí lo que me había pasado. No sentía un gran dolor, pues debían estar pasándome medicación a través del suero, pero ya solo las heridas eran suficientes para que intentar moverlo fuese una odisea. Tenía todo el brazo inmovilizado, desde los dedos hasta el hombro, y cubierto con un vendaje que no me permitía ver qué había sucedido allí debajo.

Aun así, pese a la incertidumbre sobre mi estado, lo primero que pregunté fue por mi hermano.

–¿Dónde está Osamu?

Eran tres personas las que estaban enfrascadas en mí y ninguna se dignó a contestar a mi pregunta. Una enfermera me inyectó algo en el suero y me miró con lástima.

–Descansa, enseguida avisamos a tus padres.

Fue como si la sangre me hirviera de cero a cien en un segundo y terminé por estallar.

–¡Y una mierda! –grité, haciendo el ademán de levantarme, aunque apenas pude moverme.

Era frustrante. Todo lo era, desde no tener control sobre mi cuerpo a la desinformación que me tenía completamente desorientado. Y para colmo querían que descansara, como si no lo hubiese hecho ya quién sabe por cuántos días, mientras estuviera allí quieto y sin dar problemas.

Entonces comencé a sentir el cosquilleo y solo pude gruñir un _joder,_ entre dientes, antes de quedarme dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando desperté de nuevo no debían haber pasado más de unas horas, pues recordaba haber visto un reloj de pared mientras miraba por la ventana. No me fijé en su momento en la hora, asumiendo que por la luz que entraba debía ser por la mañana, pero sí me fijé en la fecha que aparecía en un pequeño cuadrado dentro de la esfera, y esta no había cambiado. La luz era entonces más rojiza, indicando que se aproximaba el anochecer.

Tuve la primera conexión con el mundo real al darme cuenta de que, si hacía memoria, el accidente ocurrió el segundo día de competición. Según la fecha del reloj, de aquello hacía una semana.

Había pasado seis días en coma.

De pronto, un carraspeo al otro lado de la cama llamó mi atención, así que dejé la ventana, el reloj y todas mis suposiciones para girar la vista y encontrarme a Suna.

Era la primera persona conocida que veía y parecía que en lugar de haber pasado una semana hubieran pasado años.

Estaba pálido y ojeroso. Un vendaje le cubría la cabeza y, aparte de tener rasguños por toda la piel visible, también tenía una escayola que le llegaba justo hasta debajo de la rodilla. A su lado llevaba un portasueros, que debía arrastrar consigo cada vez que se levantara, conectado a la vía de su mano izquierda.

–Te ves horrible –bromeé, aunque en realidad tampoco mentía. Aquellos camisones del hospital no eran nada favorecedores.

A pesar de todo, le arranqué una sonrisa.

–Tú tampoco estás mucho mejor –me contestó y se abrazó la tripa–. No me hagas reír. Me duele mucho aún y no puedo.

Me quedé mirándolo sin saber bien a qué se refería. Si no sabía ni lo que me había pasado a mí, mucho menos podía saber qué le había ocurrido a él. Sin embargo, comprendí que Suna era el mejor candidato para explicarme todo lo que había sucedido.

Depositó mi teléfono móvil sobre mi cama.

–Tus padres han estado aquí toda la tarde. Les avisaron cuando te despertaste, pero acaban de salir a cenar. Tu madre custodió tu teléfono, pero ya debió haberse quedado sin batería.

Las preguntas se me agolpaban. Mis padres eran gente trabajadora, no podían permitirse estar a cientos de kilómetros de nuestra casa y sus empleos. Y Osamu… Necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido, con él y con todo.

–¿Qué sucedió?

Tal como lo dije me arrepentí. A Suna se le ensombreció el semblante. Yo sabía que no era justo cargarle con esa responsabilidad, pero a la vez era el único que sería sincero conmigo ya que, incluso mis padres, tratarían de suavizar las cosas para hacerlo más llevadero. Y no era eso lo que yo necesitaba.

Buscó la noticia en su móvil y me lo pasó.

Mientras yo iba leyendo, él me iba contando algunos detalles.

Me enteré de que el conductor del vehículo que impactó contra el autobús triplicaba la tasa de alcohol en sangre y también dio positivo en el test de drogas. Murió en el acto, pero se llevó por delante a doce personas, todos chicos que aún no habían cumplido la mayoría de edad. La emergencia fue tal que tuvieron que dividir a los heridos en varios de los hospitales de Tokio para no colapsar las urgencias, ya que la mayoría requerían cirugías.

Había fotos de cómo quedó el autobús, y claramente la peor parte se la llevó la zona central.

Justo donde estaba Osamu.

Las conexiones tardaron milésimas de segundo en producirse. Suna me observaba esperando una reacción por mi parte antes de hablar. La mano me temblaba.

–Junto a Kita y Aran, que ya fueron dados de alta porque sus heridas eran leves, tú y yo somos los únicos de Inarizaki que hemos sobrevivido, ya que estábamos en la parte más delantera. Tuvieron que operarte el brazo porque al intentar alcanzar a Osamu se te quedó atrapado y te lo fracturaste en varias partes. Necesitarás rehabilitación, pero dicen que podrás recuperarte.

Sabía que estaba hablando de cosas que me incumbían, pero no podían darme más igual en aquel momento. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que no volvería a ver más a Osamu y que ni siquiera pude despedirme de él, que las últimas palabras que intercambiamos fueron en una ridícula discusión.

Osamu llegó con vida al hospital, pero no se pudo hacer nada por él. Mis padres dieron el consentimiento para donar los órganos que quedaron intactos, y fue incinerado en nuestro pueblo dos días más tarde mientras yo aún seguía en coma en el hospital.

Mis padres tuvieron que dejarme solo en Tokio para enterrar a cientos de kilómetros a su otro hijo. ¿Acaso había algo más duro que aquello?

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas cayeron sobre mi regazo, donde el teléfono de Suna hacía rato que mostraba la pantalla de bloqueo. Yo tampoco me di cuenta de que Suna también hacía rato que había dejado de hablar, hasta que oí sus sollozos.

Le devolví el móvil y cuando fue a cogerlo nuestras manos se encontraron. La de Rintarou se cerró sobre la mía con fuerza y se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que pudo ocultar su rostro en el colchón de mi cama para que no lo viera llorar.

–No puedo dejar de pensar qué habría ocurrido si no me hubiese retrasado y hubiese llegado con Osamu al autobús. Tal vez nos habríamos sentado en otro lugar y…

A mi memoria acudió el momento en que Suna intentó protegerme, aferrándome con fuerza contra él porque Osamu estaba fuera de su alcance.

Se lo agradeceré siempre.

Me hubiera gustado poder reconfortarle de alguna manera, pero solo tenía una mano libre, que el propio Rintarou tenía atrapada con la suya. El vendaje que le cubría la cabeza tampoco me permitía tocarle el pelo, como solía hacer Samu. Y el no saber por qué debía llevarlo me hizo darme cuenta de que no había prestado atención a lo que Suna me había estado contando.

No me había enterado de qué dolencias tenía, o si dedicarse al voleibol profesional como pretendía sería ahora una tarea imposible.

–No te atormentes con eso, no fue culpa tuya. No fue culpa de ninguno de nosotros –le dije para ahuyentar aquellos malos pensamientos.

Pero en el fondo comprendía por qué se sentía culpable a pesar de que nadie podría haber sabido nada.

De haberlo notado, como el aire húmedo que acompaña a la tormenta, todo habría sido muy diferente.

Tal vez no hubiese perdido a mi hermano.

Ni tampoco me hubiese enamorado.

Aunque en aquel momento no lo supe, y no sería hasta tiempo después –cuando los detalles se han diluido y solo queda lo importante–, que pude poner fecha a aquel sentimiento que comenzó a nacer en mí sin que yo lo supiera.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Hace tiempo que esta historia me estaba rondando, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. No quiero adelantar mucho y que vayáis descubriéndola poco a poco.  
> Por si hay alguien a quien este primer capítulo le ha echado para atrás, diré que era necesario, pero la historia en sí no es Angst (quienes me conocen sabrán que tampoco soy muy de angst ni de dramas rocambolescos o dolor por dolor), sino un poco de todo.  
> No tengo mucho que comentar, prefiero que lo hagáis vosotros en vuestros comentarios y yo os contesto cualquier duda.  
> Besitos. (Votos, kudos, reviews etc... son siempre bienvenidos)  
> Ak


End file.
